


The Plan

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Couch Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Plans, Quickies, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Based on the 15th December 2016As soon as Aaron saw that smirk on Rebecca's face, he knew she was doing this on purpose so he comes up with a plan.That plan includes texting her to walk through the back and watch Robert fuck him and not her.





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> *sings* I'm not good at smuuut! But I'll tryyyy?!

It's probably the most degrading plan he had ever come up with, but honestly, he can't remember the last time he had felt so incredibly jealous and felt like he was going to die if he didn't show the world that he was Roberts boyfriend, his fiance!   
  
Rebecca just didn't seem to get the fucking hint though. Robert belonged to Aaron. They were engaged and yet, she wouldn't stop being involved in every single second of their lives!   
  
So his original plan was to steal the money had had overheard them discuss and it worked for a few hours until Rebecca stormed into the back of the pub and demanded for her money back. Aaron was never good at succeeding in his plans after all.  
  
They actually spoke and had a civil conversation and in the end, a huge weight was taken off their shoulders until Rebecca mentioned Robert and smirked and Aaron knew. Oh he knew. He knew she had purposely said his name just to rile him up. He knew that she knew she was easily pissing Aaron off with Roberts name falling off her poisonous tongue.  
  
And then something inside Aaron just snapped, something inside him told him to do something drastic to smack that smirk off her face. Fine. If she wanted to make Aaron jealous...she could do that all she liked because in the end, Robert was still with him and maybe...maybe he needed to be reminded of that.  
  
Maybe she needed to also see that.  
  
And he was willing to do anything.   
  
He wasn't thinking when he planned it, just went along with one goal in mind and that was to see Rebecca's stupid fucking smirk disappear for once. He wanted to see her hurt and broken and...everything she had made him feel since she turned up.   
  
She left and he went on the phone and he made the bid to the house and in the end, he got it with a victory cheer. He told Liv and Robert and chose that time to shoot Rebecca a quick text.  
  
'We need to talk. Get the the Woolpack now! Through the back! It's urgent!'  
  
Deciding that wasn't enough, he knew what would make her run faster.  
  
'It's about Robert'   
  
And as soon as he sent that, he sat down beside Robert and told him the real reason he bought the house, claiming that Rebecca had made him 'See sense' and then Robert found out what he did, lectured him with one single sentence and then...  
  
He hadnt expected Robert to actually flirt with him over making a crime.   
  
He smirked and switched the TV back on and leaned back, legs spread even wider and his hips actually rolled upwards in the way that turned Aaron on to no extent. He took that time to start his plan and let out a breathy laugh and kissed Robert hard.  
  
He rolled over to seat himself right on top of Robert and wrapped his arms around the back of Roberts neck, kissing and rolling his jean covered crotch into him. Robert raised his eyebrows in surprise and kissed back, his hands running underneath Aaron's jumper and feeling the hot skin with his cool fingers.  
  
Aaron continued to stare at the door, knowing when his plan would come into action and he deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue in and licked inside, his tongue sliding underneath Roberts and wetting his lips with a moan.  
  
Robert pulled away and grinned.  
  
"Upstairs?"  
  
Aaron shook his head and grinded down in one rough motion.  
  
"No. Right here, right now"   
  
"Anyone can walk in"   
  
"And? Problem?"  
  
Robert smirked and shook his head and ran his hands down to Aaron's stomach.  
  
"Nope"  
  
Aaron chuckled and sat back on Robert so the pair could quickly unbuckled their belts and pop the buttons and pull their zips down enough to shimmy their jeans underneath their butts. Aaron eagerly pulled his boxers down too and watched Robert reach in for his wallet and take out a condom and what looked like the tiniest packet of lube he had ever saw.   
  
He rolled it onto his hard dick after pulling it out of his boxers and kissed Aaron again. Aaron continued to look at the door, waiting for his plan to work and grabbed Roberts hand and two of his fingers and stuck them in his mouth, his tongue licking them greatly, wetting them with saliva and removed them to guide his hand down to his ass and let him take over.  
  
Robert pushed two fingers in because they were in a rush and it wasn't long until he had three fingers stretching his hole out with Aaron eagerly riding them with grunts and tiny moans. Robert ripped open the packet after removing his fingers and poured out all the lube into the palm of his hand, fisting his cock and making sure it was completely covered before he looked Aaron in the eyes and kissed him.  
  
"You ready? Or need more prep?"  
  
"Fucking move Robert"  
  
Robert smirked and rested his hands on Aaron's hips, allowing him to do all the movement and watched him slowly lift himself up and position himself over Roberts hard cock. He lowered himself down with a groan, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted to let out all his noises.  
  
He gave himself probably ten seconds just to adjust himself and kiss Robert until he was ready to move. He rolled his hips and dug his fingers into Roberts shoulders, harshly kissing his neck, making his mark on him. Finally, he was able to lift himself with his knees and sink down again, harder and harder until he was a moaning mess. Robert met his thrusts halfway up and cupped Aaron's face to kiss him and swallow down his moans. Aaron moaned into their kisses whilst he was busy rolling their hips together, the zip of Roberts jeans digging into the skin of Aaron's ass when he saw the door swing open quietly and saw the blonde haired bimbo in front of them.   
  
He watched her stop where she stood and watched them...were they sitting on each other?   
  
And it wasn't until Aaron lifted himself up and slammed back down when she realised what they were doing. Aaron moaned, probably a bit louder than expected and kissed the side of Roberts next, his eyes glaring at Rebecca. Yes. This was it.  
  
Her face fell and her eyes widened and Aaron could feel...pride. So much pride and joy in himself for thinking of this plan.  
  
And she still hadn't left.  
  
Fine.  
  
If she didn't want to leave just yet, she could stay and watch the show, and Aaron could make a fucking show.  
  
He slammed down onto Roberts cock, making them both groan louder than usual and leaned back to look at Roberts face which was all pink and flushed and his lips were bitten like crazy...  
  
"Fuck...I love you..."  
  
Robert smiled and kissed Aaron.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
And Robert suddenly felt extra pressure on his dick because Aaron snuck a hand to grab at the base and twist his hand around it while he continued to bounce and stare at Rebecca's fucking face, proud of himself for thinking of this plan.  
  
She glared at him and suddenly, Robert spasmed and dug his hands on Aaron's shoulder and pushed him down onto his cock hard as he came into the condom.  
  
"Fuck...Aaron! Fuck...fuck..."  
  
Robert panted and Aaron grabbed Roberts hand and guided it to wrap around his dick, making him jerk his hand quickly.  
  
"You're mine Robert...not hers..."  
  
Robert knew exactly who Aaron was talking about and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know. Fuck Rebecca, you're better than her in a million ways"   
  
Aaron opened his mouth to say something when without warning, he came. His body jerked into Roberts and his back arched and he made sure to leave another mark on Roberts neck before finally...finally Rebecca left the room.  
  
They cleaned themselves up and Robert cleaned the...area around them and they went through to the back to celebrate. He smugly offered Rebecca a glass and she gave them a fake smile, thanking them. He watched them discuss a client for a second and shot Rebecca a smirk before turning to Robert with a smile.  
  
"Oh go on then. Do your thing"   
  
And he watched them both go to the table and sit down and discuss business.  
  
Later, he knew he had to tell Robert everything. As much as he was proud of his plan, he realised he had actually sort of...done something without Roberts permission. He leaned back in bed and kissed Roberts nose.  
  
"You awake?"  
  
"I am now"  
  
"Robert...I'm sorry"   
  
Robert frowned and yawned.  
  
"What for? You already apologised for the money"  
  
"Yeah, but, ok...I made a stupid plan where...where I was sick of seeing Rebecca constantly torment me with you...she smirks at me everything she mentions your name! So...I might have texted her to come over while we...you know..."  
  
Robert sat up and leaned on his elbow.  
  
"What? Are you telling me? You texted Rebecca to come over while we were having sex?"  
  
Aaron shamefully nodded.  
  
"Did she see?"  
  
"She watched the ending..."  
  
And Roberts reaction...wasn't expected.  
  
Because he kissed Aaron and bit his bottom lip suggestively.   
  
"Were you jealous? Of Rebecca?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"And you thought you would piss her off by making her watch me and you...?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know. It's messed up. I shouldn't have-"  
  
"No. You should have...fuck...this is one of the hottest things you've ever done... she saw me come?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
Robert chuckled.  
  
"I bet that felt like a slap in the face to her"  
  
Aaron sighed.  
  
"So you're not angry?"  
  
"Hmm...no not really. Though...next time tell me because I'd love to put on a better show next time"   
  
"How would you make it a better show?"  
  
Robert rolled over on top of Aaron and grabbed his hands together, pinning them both on the pillow. He leaned down and kissed Aaron hard and pulled away with tingly lips.  
  
"Because I'd make you fucking scream"  



End file.
